tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannibal Arsonist
(This photo may temporary) Hannibal Arsonist is a Pyro TF2 monster created by YouTube user Darth Rhevar Hannibal is portrayed as a pyromaniac serial killer dressed as a firemen who rose from the dead after being killed in a freakish accident. 'Origin:' Hannibal was at first a normal human being who had dreams of becoming a firemen as he wanted to follow his father in his footsteps. However, in his childhood he was diagnosed with an extremely severe case of Pyromania, an impulse control disorder that caused him to have an irresitable desire to start fires to relieve tension or for pure satisfaction. What made matters more disturbing was that in Hannibal's mind, firemen didn't put out fires, instead that started ''fires. This concerned his father and he rarely ever used matches in order to keep son from starting a fire. But this didn't stop Hannibal as he felt that he had'' to start fires, that he needed to. His case grew worse over the years and it became so severe that he stole several small packs of matches from a nearby supermarket, just to light a few sticks in the forest neardy his house and relieve himself. He kept a small stash of stolen matches next to the house for this occasion. As the days past by, Hannibal grew more and more tempted to light more sticks on fire as he felt that the previous amount wasn't enough that time One day, he went out to the forest once more where he lit a small stick on fire. However, this time he didn't feel like it was enough to quench his satisfaction as he proceeded to set the entire forest ablaze. Only then was he relieved and felt great joy in standing amongst the inferno. Unfortunately, his joy didn't last long as he began to suffocate from the smoke and passed out, falling into a hedge that was burning, the flames consumed Hannibal's body and horribly burned his skin. The firemen arrived and managed to put out the fire several hours after the initial spark and his parents were called up when they had found out what had become of Hannibal. Hannibal was admitted to the hospital where died a few days later despite attempts to treat him. His parents were horribly devastated by this and they left the hospital in tears. However, that night in the morgue Hannibal miraculously rose from the dead for currently unknown reasons and had retained his Pyromania disorder. He escaped from the hospital, his lust to light fires still burned within him. He then felt that burning inanimate objects was no longer enough. He arrived at his parents' house and with the stash of matches he kept hidden, he set his parents' house on fire with them in it. He could only watch as they screamed and writhed on the floor, their bodies being eaten by these monstrous flames and he felt...happy. Just happy (This feeling was replaced with regret as time went on in his life). Hannibal fled the scene as the police and firemen showed up. He then stole some firefighter gear and a string of fire-related deaths followed over the years. All the police could find were burned houses, burned bodies, some of which were hacked to pieces, others looked like they were burned alive. 'Appearance and Personality:' Hannibal has the appearance of a RED Pyro wearing a Trickster's Turnout Gear uniform along with a Pyro gas mask and a firefighter helmet. He also wears a gas canister on his pack that controls his mask's oxygen supply. Hannibal is very unstable in his lust to create fires as he feels like its his calling in life. He is utterly merciless in what he does and takes great pleasure in slaughtering some of his victims and setting others on fire, just to watch them die slowly and painfully with a perplexed look on his face, as if he were examining the flames cooking their flesh. Despite being mute, Hannibal can show his joy by tilting his head in a curious fashion. In short, Hannibal is in great ecstacy whenever he sees a good inferno...especially one he created. He'll even get sick enjoyment out of torturing his victims such as burning their face with his blow torch or even forcing their eye open as he burn it with said torch. Other times, he'll force their mouths open and make them swallow gasoline or alcohol from a molotov cocktail before lighting a match and dropping it into their mouths. He has a particular fascination in children and is quite friendly on first meeting, however this is simply a ruse just to get them close enough to land a killing blow. He definitely prefers hunting children, though he hunts teenagers and adults just as often. 'Abilities:' Hannibal is very durable as bullets will have little to no effects on him, mostly just make him stumble back if its a heavier weapon such as a Force of Nature or a Heavy's minigun. He also possesses superhuman strength, being able punch clean through a person's chest and rip out their heart if he wished. He could also rip out their head and spine when he gets the chance. In addition to this, Hannibal appears to be very intelligent in the knowledge of fire, though he does it his own way as he loves to set up traps and lure his victims into it, such a trip wire that dumps gasoline on to them before he comes out and lights the final fuse. 'Weaknesses and Faults:' Though being very strong and durable, Hannibal's speed and agility are around the same as a normal Pyro and has difficulty keeping up with the more fast and agile classes such as a Scout, he instead relies on surprising them first and quickly getting a kill in, if its a slower enemy such as a Heavy, Hannibal will likely toy with them first before going in for the killing blow. He also mostly lacks ranged attacks as he prefers to get up close and personal with his victims and use items like a blow torch or a box of matches. Despite being merciless, over time Hannibal has grown regretful for killing his family, the ones who loved him and accepted him for who he was and tried to help him and he repaid them with death. Should one dive deep into this, it could be a great psychological weapon against Hannibal. 'Weapons:' Hannibal's weapons usually have something to do with fires but his signature weapon is the fire axe. He also carries several packs of matches, some lighters, and a blow torch to light his flames ablaze with. He also carries a couple molotov cocktails at his side, should he need them. Despite his lack of ranged weapons, he does indeed have incendiary grenades though these are very limited and he can carry about three at most on his belt. 'Trivia:' *Hannibal's last name "Arsonist" is a synonym for pyromaniac *Hannibal's first name was inspired by Hannibal Lecter Category:Butchers Category:Pyros Category:RED Team Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Evil Beings Category:Mighty Glaciers